2001
2001 was een erg belangrijk jaar voor RuneScape: het bedrijf dat het spel maakt, Jagex, werd in dat jaar officieel opgericht, al werd de naam al eerder gebruikt door Andrew Gower. 2001 was ook het jaar waarin RuneScape uitgegeven werd als een echt spel dat iedereen kon spelen. Het spel zag er toen nog helemaal anders uit: de wereld was veel kleiner, membership bestond nog niet, evenals verschillende skills en vele andere functies. RuneScape werd gedomineerd door verschillende clans, maar toen de Wilderness uitgebracht werd en de rest van de wereld veilig werd voor PKers, verloren de clans hun leidinggevende en invloedrijke rol. Het was al vanaf 2001 dat de basis gelegd werd voor gebruiken die nog steeds vaak voorkomen binnen de gemeenschap van RuneScape spelers. Scamming, een economie die sterk beïnvloed wordt door spelers, holiday events, PK tactieken... het ontstond allemaal in die periode. Hier volgt een overzicht met de belangrijkste gebeurtenissen van 2001. Aangezien er maar weinig documentatie over de eerste updates van RuneScape bestaat, is het mogelijk dat sommige data niet volledig kloppen. Januari *1 januari: allerlei technische updates om het spel stabieler en sneller te laten lopen. *2 januari **Barbarian Village werd aan de wereldkaart toegevoegd. **Spelers konden vanaf dan tegen unicorns en chickens vechten. **Twee nieuwe skills werden toegevoegd: Mining en Smithing. *4 januari: RuneScape wordt uitgebracht als een officieel spel. **''Cook's Assistant'' quest werd uitgebracht. **''Demon Slayer'' quest werd vrijgegeven. **''The Restless Ghost'' quest werd uitgebracht. **''Romeo and Juliet'' quest werd uitgebracht. **''Shield of Arrav'' quest werd vrijgegeven. **''Sheep Shearer'' quest werd vrijgegeven. *21 januari **De eerste newsletter werd uitgebracht. **De Ernest the Chicken quest werd vrijgegeven. **Al-Kharid werd aan de wereldkaart toegevoegd. **Banks werden uitgebracht. *27 januari **Vanaf dan verdient de speler ranged experience bij elke succesvolle hit. **Arrows worden 25% sneller afgeschoten. **Er werden 4 nieuwe spreuken aan de Magic skill toegevoegd: Fear, Wind-bolt, Rock-skin en Elemental-bolt. **De maximale schade die een spreuk kan doen, heeft niet langer iets te maken met Ranged. **De fire staff, water staff, air staff en earth staff geven nog oneindig veel runes van hun type. **Spelers kunnen niet langer uitloggen tijdens gevechten. **Spelers zullen de drie meest waardevolle items houden als ze sterven in PvP. *28 januari **De Vampyre Slayer quest werd uitgebracht. **Draynor Manor werd uitgebracht. *30 januari **Guards in Varrock vallen niet langer spelers aan. **Spelers kunnen skulled geraken. Februari *5 februari **Een nieuwe plaats met deadly red spiders werd uitgebracht. **Red spiders' eggs werden uitgebracht. **Strength potions werden uitgebracht. *13 februari **De Champions' Guild werd vrijgegeven. **De plateskirt winkel in Al-Kharid werd uitgebracht. **Het scherm om te ruilen werd verbeterd. *16 februari: De Imp Catcher quest werd uitgebracht. *23 februari: De Prince Ali Rescue quest werd vrijgegeven. Maart *10 maart: De tweede RuneScape server kwam online. *17 maart: De Cooks' Guild werd vrijgegeven. April *6 april **Asgarnia werd aan de wereld toegevoegd. **''Black Knights' Castle'' quest werd vrijgegeven. **''Doric's Quest'' werd uitgebracht. **''Witch's Potion'' quest werd uitgebracht. **''The Knight's Sword'' quest werd vrijgegeven. Mei *8 mei **''Goblin Diplomacy'' quest werd uitgebracht. **Het maken van jewellery en pottery werd toegevoegd. **De derde server kwam online. *24 mei: 'Good Magic' en 'Evil Magic' worden samengevoegd tot de Magic skill. *25 mei: De vierde server kwam online. *26 mei: Prayers bleven 50% langer actief. Juni *11 juni **De Fishing skill werd toegevoegd. **Verschillende nieuwe food items werden uitgebracht. **Karamja werd aan de wereld toegeveod. **De Pirate's Treasure quest werd uitgebracht. *23 juni: Tailoring werd bij de Crafting skill gevoegd. Juli *12 juli **The Black Hole en de Disk of Returning, die vandaag de dag niet meer bestaan, werden toegevoegd aan het spel. **De Monastery, de Prayer guild, werd uitgebracht. **Silver ore en rocks werden uitgebracht. *17 juli: De vijfde server kwam online. *26 juli of 29 juli: De bank werd geüpdatet, zodat spelers er meer konden plaatsen dan enkel coins. In totaal konden ze 48 items plaatsen. Augustus *13 augustus **De Wilderness werd uitgebracht. **Rune armour en wapens werden uitgebracht. **Een nieuwe NPC, Oziach, werd toegevoegd. Later zou hij nog belangrijk worden in de Dragon Slayer quest. **"Ghost Town" kreeg een nieuwe naam: Edgeville. **In het Stats menu werd vanaf dan ook de experience van de speler getoond. September *23 september **De Dragon Slayer quest werd uitgebracht. **Rune platebodies werden uitgebracht. Oktober *31 oktober: Het 2001 Hallowe'en event vond plaats, het allereerst holiday event. Pumpkins werden toen overal gedropt. December *8 december **De markt in Draynor Village werd uitgebracht. **Certificates, de voorlopers van notes, werden uitgebracht. **Black wapens werden vrijgegeven. **Wapens en armour kregen respectievelijk een vereist Attack en Defence level om het te kunnen dragen. **Capes werden uitgebracht. *25 december: Christmas crackers, waarin partyhats zaten, werden overal gedropt, als 2001 Christmas event. en:2001 fi:2001